


A day in our lives

by Nadz_Jay



Category: GOT7, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung - Fandom, jjp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, OC Jinhee, OOC, kinda OOC, married jjp, my first fic ever, they are old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadz_Jay/pseuds/Nadz_Jay
Summary: JJP as parents after living their lives together and adopting a daughter.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 28





	A day in our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear readers,
> 
> So, this is my first ever JJP fic and I still do not know why I even wrote this. But, whether it is good enough or not is up to you to decide.
> 
> Enjoy ... ! ... I guess.

The rain was a constant patter on the car hood, as it slowly lulled Jeabum to a trans-like state. A continuous pitter and patter all around them with only a sudden swash from a vehicle that swished past them, a bit too faster to be safe on the already too wet road, every once in a while. The car radio was a low hum of the anchorman’s non-stop chatter.

The color lights on the distant junction turned Orange and then Red as Jeabum slowly pulled the car to stop. The numbers above the three lights displayed 99 and counting down as the numbers kept changing almost hesitantly like a tired man blinking. It showed 98, 97, 96 … Jeabum was quite conscious of the utter silence in the car as the road, almost devoid of vehicles or people and everything else around, seemed to come to a stop, except the slow countdown which was already at 91.

The rain and radio sank into the background as Jeabum’s eyes wandered towards Jinyoung, deep in sleep. His head turned the other way reminding Jeabum of those times when they would quarrel over something petty, like a forgotten pinky promise or a witty remark gone wrong. But the monotonous pace of his breath, said otherwise. He looked comfortable, riding shotgun in Jeabum’s car, like he always belonged there. And maybe he actually did. It has been his place for so long now anyway.

Jeabum bought the car only 3 years back. They had a few others before this. He drove and Jinyoung never did. Not even when Jeabum was so ill that he was bedridden, not when their daughter’s school called saying that she got into a fight, and most definitely not when it’s a special day like today when their daughter was about to graduate. He sure was comfortable riding shotgun. ‘Right next to you, is enough’, was how he had once put it when Jeabum asked him.

But Jaebum was okay with it. Years and years of living together does that to you. You get used to the others’ ways of thinking. You fight and makeup, forgive, and forget. You’ll both bend and twist until eventually, you will both fit perfectly in each other’s ways. It took them almost 25 years to become what they are now, and it seems there is nothing that either one of them could possibly do that could break what they have now. They still fight over petty things, but hatred never comes anymore. Maybe they felt too old for that or maybe they just understand each other just a bit too well.

Jeabum remembers their time together at the Company. The exhaustion they felt day in and day out as they sang to the crowds. The overwhelming happiness they felt at the encore of the crowds, the chants of their fans, so much like the sound of the rain outside. They were idols. Yet two mere humans, who fell in love among all the hustle, the busy schedules, and the occasionally overbearing rules. They fell in love, on their short trips from one show to the other. They fell in love, in their shared rooms where no one saw or knew.

He had responsibilities, for 7 people who he loved as his family, as his own. Jinyoung had his life of singing, of acting, and of so much success. They met at the oddest times, at their best times, and it still is beyond Jeabum, how after so many breaks, fights, and misunderstandings, how after so many lost chances, they somehow managed to stick together. How even after GOT7 was a great memory owning few loud chapters of their lives, they still managed to be together to look at the good old days, and reminisce about them over their evening tea every once in a while.

Jaebum believed in their love for each other. He held on. Even on their lowest times, when he almost felt like Jinyoung would let go, he held on. And when he almost gave up, when everything was too much for him, Jinyoung was there to hold and support him. He was there waiting for him, or right by his side. Until one day they were there, together. Side by side. All the hustle replaced by a blissful calm and a happy family.

They go to work in the morning now, and they come home to their family in the evening. They have dinners together; they watch movies together and they wake in the morning to go to work. Monotonous, but somehow the break from the idol life they didn’t know they needed.

Jinyoung remained an actor, only to give up later in life after adopting their daughter Jinhee. Though still as handsome as ever, he chose to become a dance teacher and has his very own studio now. Jeabum owns a clothing company of his own.

GOT7 was the best part of their lives. The youth they wouldn’t trade for anything. But at times like this Jeabum felt content. They were happy this way. He had the love of his life by his side, and a child who is on their own path of success. They adopted Jinhee exactly 18 years back when she was a baby almost a few months old. She was quite the handful. She was their princess that they gave their all for. They were the family people wished they had.

Jeabum would say this out loud sometimes, only to get a puff and sarcastic laugh from Jinyoung. ‘You should be feeling like prince charming from Snow White’ he’d say. ‘Try teaching this devil’s pawn some math’, he’d go on. But at the end of the day, they were happy. Jaebum was happy. There wasn’t a day in his life that he wouldn’t thank God for giving him the perfect life that he could ever ask for.

The loud honk of a vehicle that had appeared behind theirs jolted Jeabum out of his train of thoughts. He looked at the countdown right above the still Red light to read 5 on it. 4…, their daughter’s college was right around the corner, and as much as he didn’t want to wake him up, Jinyoung needed to wake up. 3…, he slowly placed his hand on Jinyoung’s and gave a quick squeeze. ‘Babe, we’re almost there.’ Jinyoung groaned. Jeabum slowly brought their engine to life ignoring the impatient driver behind them, as Jinyoung straightened up and fixed his hair through the mirror on the sun visor.

The lights turned green and Jeabum drove forward, the calmness soon forgotten to Jinyoung’s voice muttering something about the bouquet being too small and ‘smile to the pictures, please.’

Jeabum nodded, preoccupied with his own thoughts. There was a queue to the parking lot and his daughter’s whole life ahead of this. He was a proud father, but it was at moments like this that he felt nervous about everything he could possibly do wrong. It’s not like he does.t know how to smile to a camera, but Jinyoung knew, that at times like this Jaebum tended to forget and he was glad he was there to remind him.


End file.
